Reign of Lann Lannister
The eighth Crown Administration in the Seven Kingdoms and of the genre was House Lannister under King Lann Lannister, UnbrokenOath. He had served for 9 years, and was the first King that originated from the Westerlands, and the first former member of the Kingsguard to become King of the Seven Kingdoms. He succeeded King Daemon II Targaryen, and in the 9 years as King, King Lann Lannister had one Hand of the King, Lord Hand Orys Baratheon, or Yusufyeni. He was succeeded by his Hand of the King, who would become known as King Orys Baratheon. Early Reign Following the end of the Targaryen Dynasty, King Lann Lannister had succeeded to the throne peacefully, as a reward from House Targaryen for his unquestionable loyalty and commitment. He had kept around the old Kingsguard, and made efforts to move away from massive crown rebellions in order to hold the peace and order of The Seven Kingdoms. Through countless peace deals and diplomatic negotiations, he steered Regional Houses into support of the Crown. He achieved this through smart and reasonable tactics, but when Rebellions were too difficult to stop, he would install Proxy Wars (i.e filler houses) by using Houses based in the rebels region and add alternate accounts to the filler Houses. This was done on numerous occasions. Halted Rebellions Through the use of the power of the Kingsguard and his House Lannister armies, he would create fake Houses in regions that were considering or in rebellion. This achieved the halting of a rebellion and possible Crown War, in exchange for the rebellious Lord Paramount having to fight their own rebellion, in the form a Paramountcy War. This action was a divisive part of King Lann Lannister’s reign, as although it kept the Crown safe and was done to protect the order of the Crown, the way it was achieved was considered undiplomatic and tyrannical by some. Regardless, the result was relative peace amongst the Kingdoms, and King Lann Lannister became the first King to never be burdened with the pressure of a Crown War. Resurgence in Activity During King Daemon II Targaryen’s reign, genre activity had dipped to the lowest levels in genre history. This was in part due to House Targaryens diminishing membership overtime, the defunct state of former Superhouses in House Yronwood, House Drumm, and House Tyrell, diminishing membership of House Teague and other Houses. Under King Lann Lannister’s Reign, activity had improved to a strong level, thanks to the diplomatic style and peace treaties the Monarch had conducted. This peaceful path allowed for the growth of Houses, rather than Wars they would lose and be ruined from. The strength of House Lannister and their activity was also a major factor as well. House Lannister had rallied frequently at King’s Landing in a conscious effort to show off they were not to be rebelled against. This created a chain reaction, where, in order to compete, Houses rallied and recruited more frequently than normal. This eventually lead to all Houses working harder than normal, and benefitted the Genre greatly. Late Reign Later in his reign, King Lann Lannister had become more unavailable in the duties of being King. He had appointed his Hand of the King, Lord Hand Orys Baratheon, as King Regent while he was away. This continued up until his abdication, where he would be succeeded by the King Regent. Legacy King Lann Lannister is remembered as a tactile King. Everything was done in order to protect the safety of the Crown, even if it meant leading controversial proxy wars. On most occasions however, he achieved peace through peaceful and diplomatic paths by negotiating or offering aid to possible Rebels to deter them from open rebellion. He acknowledged the chaos and tragedy that House Targaryen was forced to administer against rebellious Superhouses, such as House Forrester, House Yronwood, House Blackfyre and House Drumm. There are detractors, however; some considered him to be tyrannical, citing that King Lann Lannister ruled with surface level diplomacy, and that if he had not immediately gotten a favourable deal or total concession, his proxy wars would destroy entire regions. It was referred to as the ‘Orwellian Reign’, as some believed the entire Genre was in a facetious state, and that the entire diplomatic negotiations was a facade or farce. Although no Superhouses had emerged under his rule, his laws and policies allowed for the activity and entrance of Major Houses, as in Houses of significant size, but not large enough to be compared to Superhouses. This allowed for there to be an abundance of active Houses all at once, and a more equal playing field. His rule was a necessary step for the question “What comes after?” and worked to the betterment of the genre, even at the price of being considered a tyrant by some. Even after the significant dip in genre activity under King Daemon II Targaryen, overall genre activity and House population increased back to normal numbers, thanks to the mostly diplomatic style he conducted. Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House